Liste der Massenmorde
Dies ist eine (unvollständige) Liste von Massenmorden (Völkermord, Massaker, Krieg), bei denen innerhalb weniger Jahre (<30) absichtlich mehr als etwa 100.000 Menschen von anderen Menschen getötet wurden oder deren Tod absichtlich herbeigeführt oder absichtlich in Kauf genommen wurde: z.B. während eines Krieges oder Bürgerkrieges, während einer Belagerung, durch "Verhungernlassen", "Erfrierenlassen", "Verdurstenlassen", Sanktionen, Krankheiten, Elend, Wirtschaftsterror, Geldentzug, Medikamentenentzug usw.). Ob die Opfer, die die Abwehr eines Angriffskrieges beim Angreifer kosten, in diese Liste gehören, ist umstritten. 0-380: Christenverfolgungen im Römischen Reich, z.B. durch Nero, und Kriege zwischen den Römern und Völkern an den Grenzen des Römisches Reiches 782: Karl der Große läßt etwa 4.500 Sachsen köpfen, da sie sich nicht zum Christentum bekehren (http://www.kaehmzow.de/html/sites/germans-wittekind.html ) 1095-1099 Erster Kreuzzug auf Befehl des Papstes Urban II.: über eine Million Getötete (Juden, Moslems, Türken). Eckehart von Aura: "Von solchen Gemetzeln hat keiner je im Heidenvolke vernommen..." http://www.lehnswesen.de/page/html_kreuzzuege.html 1099: In der Schlacht von Askalon, am 12.08. wurden 200.000 Heiden getötet (H.Wollschläger: Die bewaffneten Wallfahrten gen Jerusalem, Zürich 1973. S.45) bis 1291: *In allen weiteren Kreuzzügen wurden bis zum Fall von Akkon etwa 20 Millionen Menschen getötet (im Heiligen Land und in arabischen und türkischen Gebieten) (H.Wollschläger: Die bewaffneten Wallfahrten gen Jerusalem, Zürich 1973.) 1209: Papstes Innozenz III läßt in Beziérs (Südfrankreich) am 22.07. alle 20.000 bis 70.000 christliche Einwohner umbringen, einschließlich der Katholiken, die die Auslieferung der Katharer (Ketzer) verweigert hatten. H.Wollschläger: Die bewaffneten Wallfahrten gen Jerusalem, Zürich 1973. S.179-181 1209-1229: Innerhalb von 20 Jahren Krieg wurden fast alle Katharer (etwa eine Million, die Hälfte der Bewohner in Südfrankreich) ermordet.H.Wollschläger: Die bewaffneten Wallfahrten gen Jerusalem, Zürich 1973. S.183 alle sogenannten Ketzer in Europa wie Waldenser, Paulikianer, Runcarier, Josephiten und andere wurden ermordet (etwa 100.000) http://www.geocities.com/RainForest/3612/opfer.html 1298: die sog. Rindfleisch-Pogrome in etwa 140 deutschen u. österr. Städten mit etwa 100.000 Toten Juden. http://www.juden-in-bamberg.de/H_Abriss.htm 1347-50: Während der Pest wurden Juden der Brunnenvergiftung bezichtigt und 200 jüd. Gemeinden ausgelöscht mit zehntausenden Toten: http://www.bibelkreis.ch/themen/christen.htm 1348: In mehr als 350 deutschen Städten werden alle Juden ermordet, einige hunderttausend Opfer ( K.Deschner, Opus Diaboli, Reinbek 1987. S. 42 ) 1389: In der Schlacht auf dem Amselfeld sterben 77.000 Christen und Araber 1456 Etwa 80.000 Türken werden bei der Schlacht von Belgrad getötet (K.Deschner, Opus Diaboli, Reinbek 1987. S.235 ) Bei den Hexenprozessen (1484-1750) wurden mehrere Hunderttausend erhängt oder auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, etwa 80 % von ihnen Frauen (Zahlen siehe Hexenprozesse oder Schätzungen der Anzahl hingerichteter Hexen: N.Cohn, Europe's Inner Demons: An Enquiry Inspired by the Great Witch Hunt, Frogmore 1976, S. 253. R.H.Robbins, The Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and Demonology, New York 1959, S. 180. J.B.Russell, Witchcraft in the Middle Ages, Ithaca/NY 1972, S. 39. H.Zwetsloot, Friedrich Spee und die Hexenprozesse, Trier 1954, S. 56. ) 1524-26: Deutscher Bauernkrieg mit 100.000-130.000 Toten (zuvor bereits seit 1419 mehrere Bauernaufstände mit zehntausenden bis hunderttausenden Opfern 1572: 20.000 Hugenotten werden in Frankreich auf Befehl von Papst Pius V. ermordet (s.a. Bartholomäusnacht, Pariser Bluthochzeit, (http://www.wcurrlin.de/links/basiswissen/basiswissen_reformation_in_frankreich.htm ) Opfer des 30-jähriger Krieges: 3-4 Millionen Menschenleben 1631: etwa 25.000 protestantische Magdeburger werden von katholischen Truppen erschlagen ("In einer einzigen Kirche fand man fünfzig geköpfte Frauen," schreibt der Dichter Friedrich Schiller) (http://www.koni.onlinehome.de/ausfuehrliche-biographien/brandenburg-lang.htm ) Kriege und Terror gegen Ureinwohner und Indianer in Nord-, Mittel- und Südamerika und Australien, s. Indianerkriege: Mehrere Millionen Todesopfer. Allein auf Kuba töteten die spanischen Besatzer innerhalb weniger Jahre etwa 90 Prozent der 300.000 Ureinwohner, die von den Eroberer als ihr Eigentum betrachtet wurden und die von diesen an Würdenträger, Militärs und Kirchenleute verteilt wurden. Durch unmenschliche Arbeitsanforderungen wurden sie in den Tod getrieben, erschossen, erhängt oder erschlagen. Opfer des Sklavenhandels und der Sklaverei (Schwarzer Holocaust), sowie Opfer von Pogromen und der Kolonialkriege Allein die gewaltsame Beschaffung der Sklaven aus Afrika von 1520 bis ins 19. Jahrhundert kostete etwa 134 Millionen Menschen das Leben, nur 16 von 150 Millionen Sklaven überstanden die Sklaventransporte. (Bewohner der zu versklavenden Dörfer 150 Millionen, beim Sklavenfang Getötete 5 Mio., zurückgelassene Säuglinge 35 Mio., zur Küste Getriebene 110 Mio, auf dem Manch zur Küste umgekommen 33 Mio., an der Küste angekommen 77 Mio., durch Selektion ausgesondert 8 Mio., eingeschifft 69 Mio. , auf der Fahrt zur Karibik umgekommen 34 Mio. in der Karibik angekommen 35 Mio., durch zweite Selektion ausgesondert 5 Mio., eingeschifft 30 Mio., auf der Fahrt nach Amerika umgekommene 11 Mio., durch dritte Selektion umgebracht 2 Mio., bei Auktion kein Gebot 1 Mio., Versteigert in Nordamerika 10 Mio. in Südamerika/der Karibik 6 Mio. = Insgesamt angelandete und verkaufte Sklaven: 16 Millionen und insgesamt ermordete 134 Millionen Sklaven.) Siehe auch ENCYCLOPAEDIA BRITANNICA 1964, Band 20, Seite 785: "Dr. David Livingstone schätzt, daß mindestens zehn Menschenleben geopfert wurden für jeden Sklaven, der die Küste erreichte." Sklaven, die unverkäuflich waren, also zu schwach, krank, zu alt oder zu jung oder deren Weiterbeförderung sich nicht zu lohnen schien, wurden z.B. den Haien zum Fraß vorgeworfen und anders ermordet. 1648 wurden bei den sogenannten Chmielnitzki-Massakern in Polen etwa 200 000 Juden umgebracht zwischen 1500 und 1900 wurden etwa 50 Millionen amerikanischen Ureinwohner ermordet, 150 Mio. starben an eingeschleppten Krankheiten (seit etwa 1750 wurden Indianer durch absichtlich infizierte Geschenke dezimiert) 1861-65 Bürgerkrieg in den USA, vorwiegend zwischen den Nord- und Südstaaten: etwa 500.000 Todesopfer 1904: Die deutsche Kolonialmacht schlägt den Aufstand der Herero und Nama im heutigen Namibia gewaltsam nieder und lässt große Teile der Herero und Nama verdursten; Überlebende werden zur Zwangsarbeit interniert; insgesamt kommen 25.000 bis 100.000 Herero, sowie gut 10.000 Nama um 1915-16: Massenmord an Armeniern durch die Türkei: etwa 1,5 Mio. Opfer Seit 18??: Politische Morde in denjenigen kapitalistische Staaten, die sich heuchlerisch als "freie Welt" und "Demokratien" zurechtlügen 1915-1918: Deutschland und Österreich-Ungarn beginnen und führen den ersten Weltkrieg, etwa 10 Millionen Opfer unter anderem durch Giftgaseinsätze 1922: Die sogenannte Kleinasiatische Katastrophe: Zerstörung Smyrnas und Tötung zehntausender griechischer Zivilisten durch türkische Truppen Opfer des 2. Weltkriegs (ingesamt kostet der 2. WK etwa 60 Mio. Opfer): 1933-45: Holocaust an den Juden, Sinti, Roma, Behinderten, Kranken, Kriegsdienstverweigerern, KZ-Gefangenen, Kriegsgefangenen, Zwangsarbeitern, Homosexuellen, Kommunisten, Sozialdemokraten, Zwangsrekrutierten und Regimekritikern (1933-1945): etwa 20-30 Millionen Opfer darunter etwa 6 Millionen Juden und 500.000 Sinti und Roma darunter Opfer der sogenannten "Aktion T 4" (Euthanasie-Programm), Massenmord an circa 80.000 Behinderten und chronisch Kranken, darunter auch Kinder und so genannte "Fremdarbeiter" Tod von etwa 20 Millionen Einwohnern der Ud SSR durch deutsche Soldaten und deren Verbündete im 2. WK zwischen 1941 und 1945 Massenmorde in Polen (1939-45) durch Deutschland (20-25% der polnischen Bevölkerung werden umgebracht) Massenmorde in Jugoslawien durch Deutschland und seine Verbündeten (1939-45) 1942-43: 300.000 bis 600.000 Menschen werden in kroatischen Vernichtungslagern mit Wissen des Papstes umgebracht 1941-45 Bombenkrieg und U-Boot-Krieg Deutschlands, der USA und Englands gegen Wohngebiete und Städte (London,Dresden, Conventry, V1, V2 usw.): Hundertausende bis Millionen Opfer 1938-1943: gezielte Vertreibung und Ermordung von Tschechen, Polen, Russen (im Rahmen des Vernichtungskrieges) und weiteren Nationen in Europa, Afrika und Asien durch die deutsche Wehrmacht, Waffen-SS und verbündete Nationen. 1945: 170.000 - 250.000 Zivilisten sterben während und unmittelbar nach dem Warschauer Aufstand durch Erschießungen (allein im Stadtteil Wola wurden 40.000 Zivilisten erschossen) Etwa 500.000 Menschen verhungern und erfrieren während der Belagerung Leningrads durch die Wehrmacht 1940-45: 5-10 Millionen getötete Chinesen durch Japan 1945: Abwurf von zwei Atombomben über Nagasaki und Hiroshima und Bombardierung Tokios mit Napalm durch die USA - 170.000 Tote . http://www.sgipt.org/politpsy/usa/beweis2.htm Im Bürgerkrieg Guatemalas werden ab 1954 in etwa 30 Jahren mehr als 140.000 Einwohner von der Regierung und von paramilitärischen Milizen umgebracht Im Koreakrieg werden etwa 2-3 Millionen Koreaner durch die US-Einmischung getötet, sowie einige Zehntausend Amerikaner. Die USA setzen chemische und biologische Waffen ein und drohen mit dem Einsatz von Atomwaffen 1962-1975: etwa 5-6 Millionen vietnamesische Tote durch die USA-Militärs im Vietnamkrieg: unter anderem Einsatz von Napalm und chemischen Kampfmitteln, sowie Guerillakriegführung. 1960-65: 2-3 Millionen Getötete im Algerienkrieg Frankreichs Bürgerkrieg in Kolumbien: in 30-40 Jahren seit etwa 1960 Hundertausende Todesopfer 1965: innerhalb eines halben Jahres Ermordung von 100.000-1.000.000 (mutmaßlichen) Anhängern der Kommunistischen Partei Indonesiens durch die neue Putsch-Regierung 1975-1979: Massenmord durch die Roten Khmer unter Pol Pot, Kambodscha 1975-1981 Genozid in Osttimor (der Konflikt hält mit verminderter Heftigkeit bis 1998/1999 an): Hundertausende Opfer 1976-1982: Politische Morde unter den Militärdiktaturen in Argentinien und Chile: Allein in Argentinien etwa 30.000 politische Morde 1980-1991: In El Salvador tobt ein Bürgerkrieg, der rund 70.000-150.000 Tote kostete 80er Jahre: Der von den USA und der NATO zugunsten des Irak geförderten Krieg Irak-Iran kostet Hundertausende Todesopfer, mit Wissen und jahrelanger Rückendeckung durch das US-Regimes wird Nervengas eingesetz, welches die USA geliefert hatte 80er Jahre: Rund 1,5 Millionen Opfer infolge des von der CIA ausgelösten Bürgerkrieges in Afghanistan 1991: Beim ersten Golfkrieg gegen den Irak werden mehr als 100.000 Iraker getötet 1991-2002 Infolge der US-UNO-Sanktionen gegen den Irak sterben Hunderttausende Iraker an Mangelernährung und Medikamentenmangel 1994: etwa 500.000 Menschen werden getötet im Bürgerkrieg zwischen Hutu und Tutsi in Ruanda Bürgerkrieg in der Türkei: bisher 30.000 Tote und etwa 2000 Dörfer dem Erdboden gleichgemacht Bürgerkrieg in Angola: etwa 1 Million Todesopfer Mosambique: Hundertausende Bürgerkriegsopfer Bürgerkrieg in Kongo kostete etwa 3,5 Millionen Menschenleben 20-jähriger Bürgerkrieg in Sri Lanka kostet bisher etwa 60.000 Tote 2003-bis heute: inzwischen mehr als Hundertausend Opfer im Irakkrieg der USA (im Afghanistan-Krieg von 2001 einige zehntausend Todesopfer) gegenwärtige Opfer von Hunger und Unterernährung: weltweit jährlich etwa 36 Millionen Menschen, täglich etwa 100.000, davon pro Jahr 7 Millionen Kinder. (...) Allein in den vergangenen 10 Jahren haben weltweit bewaffnete Konflikte etwa 6,7 Millionen Todesopfer gefordert (nach vorsichtigen Schätzungen). Zentren gegenwärtiger Massaker und Massenmorde sind Mittel- und Südamerika, Afrika und Mittelasien. Derzeit sind ausserdem 60 Millionen Menschen auf der Flucht vor gewalttätigen Konflikten, vor Bürgerkriegen und Kriegen. Weblinks: http://www.thorai.de/christlicher_glaube.shtml Weitere: Heiden in der Antike -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaum war im römischen Reich durch den imperialen Erlaß des Jahres 315 das Christentum offiziell erlaubt, begann man schon damit, heidnische Tempel zu zerstören und die heidnischen Priester zu erschlagen. Zwischen dem Jahr 315 und dem 6. Jahrhundert erschlug man Tausende von heidnischen Gläubigen. Beispiele zerstörter Tempel: das Aeskulap-Heiligtum in Aegaea, der Aphrodite-Tempel in Golgatha, Aphaka am Libanon, Heliopolis. Christliche Priester wie etwa Markus von Arethusa oder Kyrill von Heliopolis wurden sogar als "Tempelzerstörer" berühmt. 468[new] Auf Ausübung der heidnischen Gottesdienste stand seit 356 die Todesstrafe. 468[new] Der christliche Imperator Theodosius (408-450) ließ sogar Kinder hinrichten, weil sie mit Überresten heidnischer Statuen gespielt hatten. 469[new] Nach Auskunft christlicher Chronisten aber "befolgte er gewissenhaft jede christliche Lehre..." Im sechsten Jahrhundert schließlich erklärte man Heiden für völlig rechtlos. Im frühen vierten Jahrhundert wurde auf Betreiben christlicher Priester der Philosoph Sopatros hingerichtet. 466[new] Die weltberühmte Gelehrte und Philosophin Hypatia von Alexandria wurde 415 von einem christlichen Mob unter der Führung eines Predigers namens Petrus mit Glasscherben regelrecht zerstückelt, anschließend warf man ihren Leichnam in einen Abort. 19[new-25] Mission -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Karl der Große ließ 782 etwa 4500 Sachsen, die sich nicht zum Christentum bekehren lassen wollten, den Kopf abschlagen. 30[new] Die Stedinger Bauern in Norddeutschland, die ihre erdrückende Steuerlast nicht mehr ertragen wollten, wurden am 27. Mai 1234 von einem Kreuzesheer niedergemetzelt, ihre Höfe mit frommen Katholiken besetzt. Dabei kamen zwischen 5 000 und 11 000 Männer, Frauen und Kinder ums Leben. 223[new] Schlacht von Belgrad im Jahr 1456: etwa 80 000 Türken wurden hier abgestochen. 235[new] 15. Jahrhundert in Polen: Christliche Ordensritter plündern 1019 Kirchen und 17987 Dörfer. Wieviele Menschen dabei umkamen, ist nicht bekannt. 30[new] 16. und 17. Jahrhundert. Englische Truppen "befriedeten und zivilisierten" Irland. Dort gab es nur gälische "Wilde", "unvernünftige Tiere ohne jede Ahnung von Gott oder guten Manieren, die sogar in Gütergemeinschaft ihr Vieh, ihre Frauen, Kinder und alle anderen Dinge teilten." Einer der erfolgreicheren Militärs, ein gewisser Humphrey Gilbert, Halbbruder von Sir Walter Raleigh, ließ "die Köpfe all jener (wer sie auch sein mochten), die am Tage getötet worden waren, von den Körpern abtrennen und rechts und links des Weges auslegen" ("the heddes of all those (of what sort soever thei were) which were killed in the daie, should be cutte off from their bodies... and should bee laied on the ground by eche side of the waie"). Dieser Versuch, die Iren zu zivilisieren, bewirkte dann in der Tat "großes Entsetzen im Volk, als sie die Köpfe ihrer toten Väter, Brüder, Kinder (!), Verwandten und Freunde auf dem Boden sahen" ("greate terrour to the people when thei sawe the heddes of their dedde fathers, brothers, children, kinsfolke, and freinds on the grounde"). Zehntausende gälischer Iren fielen diesem Blutbad zum Opfer. 99[new, 225] Kreuzzüge (1095-1291) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Der Erste Kreuzzug begann 1095 auf Befehl des Papstes Urban II. 11[new-41] Zwischen dem 12.6.1096 und dem 24.6.1096 kamen bei Gemetzeln in Ungarn, bei Wieselburg und Semlin, Tausende ums Leben (alles Christen, einschließlich der Kreuzfahrer). 23 Vom 9.9.1096 bis zum 16.9.1096, bei der Belagerung der türkischen Residenzstadt Nikaia, erschlugen französische Kreuzritter abermals Tausende (sie sollen dort kleine Kinder in Stücke gehauen oder lebendig gebraten haben). 25[new-27] Um den 26.9.1096 beteiligten sich deutsche Kreuzritter bei der Eroberung der Festung Xerigordon, an ähnlichen Veranstaltungen. Bis zum Januar 1098 wurden insgesamt 40 Hauptstädte und 200 Burgen erobert. Die Zahl der Opfer ist nicht bekannt. 30[new] Am 3.6.1098 eroberten die Kreuzfahrer Antiochia. Dabei wurden zwischen 10 000 und 60 000 Türken erschlagen. Aus der Chronik des Raimund von Aguilers, Zeltkaplan des Grafen von Toulouse: "Auf den Plätzen häuften sich die Toten dermaßen, daß ob des furchtbaren Gestankes es niemand ertragen konnte, dort zu verweilen: keinen Weg mehr gab es durch die Stadt, der nicht über Leichen führte." 33[new] Am 28.6.1098 brachte man wieder 100 000 Türken, einschließlich ihrer Frauen und Kinder, um. Wie der christliche Chronist berichtet, fanden die Christen im türkischen Lager nicht nur reiche Beute, darunter "unzählige Bücher, in welchen die gotteslästerlichen Riten der Sarazenen und Türken aufgeschieben waren mit ganz fluchwürdigen Schriftzeichen", sondern auch "Weiber, zarte Kinder, Säuglinge; die einen hieben sie nieder, die anderen zertraten sie mit den Hufen ihrer Pferde und füllten die Felder mit jämmerlich zerfetzten Leichen". So wollte es Gott. 33[new-35] Am 11.12.1098 wurden bei der Eroberung der Stadt Marra (Maraat an-numan) wieder Tausende umgebracht. Wegen der darauf einsetzenden Hungersnot wurden "die schon stinkenden Leichen der Feinde vom Christenvolke verzehrt", berichtete der christliche Chronist Albert Aquensis. 36[new] Am 15. Juli 1099 wurde schließlich Jerusalem gestürmt, mehr als 60 000 Menschen wurden dabei umgebracht (Juden, Moslems, Männer, Frauen, Kinder). 37[new-40] Aus einem Augenzeugenbericht: "dort dem Tempel Salomonis entstand ein solches Gemetzel, daß die Unseren bis zu den Knöcheln ihrer Füße im Blute der Feinde wateten", und wiederum Albert schrieb: "Weiber, die in betürmten Palästen und Gebäuden Zuflucht gesucht hatten, machten sie nieder mit der Schärfe des Schwerts; Kinder, Säuglinge noch, traten sie mit dem flachen Fuß den Müttern vom Busen oder rissen sie aus den Wiegen, um sie sodann gegen Mauern oder Türschwellen zu schmettern." 38[new] Der Erzbischof Wilhelm von Tyros fügt noch hinzu: "Glücklich und vor übergroßer Freude weinend zogen die Unseren alsdann zu unseres Erlösers Jesu Grab, es zu verehren, und trugen ihre Dankesschuld ab... Und es war nicht nur der Anblick der Leichen, der zerhackten, entstellten, verstümmelten, welcher dem Beschauer bange werden ließ; wahrhaft beklemmend wirkte auch das Bild der Sieger selbst, die vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle von Blute troffen, und ein Grauen packte alle, die ihnen begegneten." 39[new-40,TG 79new] Der christliche Chronist Eckehard von Aura hielt fest, daß noch im folgenden Sommer 1100 "in ganz Palästina die Luft vom Leichengestank verpestet war. Von solchen Gemetzeln hat keiner je im Heidenvolke vernommen..." Der Erste Kreuzzug hatte über eine Million Menschen das Leben gekostet: "Gedankt sei Gott!" 41[new] In der Schlacht von Askalon, am 12.8.1099 wurden 200 000 Heiden "im Namen des Herrn Jesu Christi" zu Tode gemetzelt. 45[new] Vierter Kreuzzug: Am 12.4.1204 plünderten Kreuzfahrer (das christliche!) Konstantinopel, die Zahl der Opfer ist nicht überliefert. 141[new-148] Die übrigen Kreuzzüge zusammengefaßt: bis zum Fall von Akkon 1291 etwa 20 Millionen Opfer (im Heiligen Land und Arabisch/Türkischen Gebieten). 224[new] Hinweis: Alle Zahlen nach christlichen Chronisten. Ketzer und Atheisten -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Schon im Jahr 385 u.Z. wurden die ersten Christen als Ketzer durch andere Christen hingerichtet, nämlich der Spanier Priscillian mitsamt sechs seiner Anhänger, die in Trier geköpft wurden. 26[new] Die Manichäische Ketzerei: Zwischen 372 u.Z. und 444 u.Z. wurden die Manichäer, eine quasi christliche Sekte, bei denen Geburtenkontrolle praktiziert wurde und die daher mehr Verantwortungsbewußtsein zeigten als fromme Katholiken, im Verlauf mehrerer großangelegter Kampagnen im ganzen Römischen Reich vollständig ausgerottet. Viele Tausende Opfer. NC Die Albigenser fielen dem ersten Kreuzzug zum Opfer, der sich von Anfang an gegen Christen richtete. 29[new] Diese, auch unter dem Namen Katharer bekannt, sahen sich selbst als gute Christen, erkannten aber weder den Papst an noch das römisch-katholische Verbot der Empfängnisverhütung, und sie wollten auch keine Kirchensteuern bezahlen. NC Auf Befehl des Papstes Innozenz III (dem größten Massenmörder vor Hitler) begann der Kreuzzug 1209. Die Stadt Beziérs (im heutigen Südfrankreich) wurde am 22.7.1209 zerstört, alle Einwohner umgebracht, einschließlich der Katholiken, die die Auslieferung der Ketzer verweigert hatten. Die Zahl der Toten wird zwischen 20 000-70 000 geschätzt. 179[new-181] Nach der Einnahme von Carcassonne am 15.8.1209 erschlug man wiederum Tausende, und vielen weiteren Städten erging es ähnlich. 181[new] In den folgenden 20 Jahren Krieg wurde das Land verwüstet, fast alle Katharer (immerhin etwa die Hälfte der Bevölkerung des Languedoc, im heutigen Südfrankreich) erschlagen, gesteinigt, ersäuft, verbrannt. 183[new] Nach dem Ende des Krieges (1229) wurde 1232 die Inquisition gegründet, um die überlebenden Ketzer in ihren Verstecken aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Den letzten der Katharer, Guillaume de Belibaste, verbrannte man 1324 auf dem Scheiterhaufen. 183[new,LM] Etwa eine Million Opfer allein unter den Katharern. 183[new] Weitere Ketzereien: Waldenser, Paulikianer, Runcarier, Josephiten, und viele mehr. Die meisten dieser Sekten wurden ausgerottet (einige Dutzend Waldenser gibt es m.W. heute noch, obwohl sie 600 Jahre lang verfolgt wurden). Nach meinen Schätzungen sind weitere hunderttausend Opfer nicht zu gering angesetzt (einschließlich der Spanischen Inquisition, aber ohne die Neue Welt). Der spanische Inquisitor Tomas de Torquemada soll persönlich 10 220 Menschen zum Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen verurteilt haben. 28[new,DZ] Johannes Hus, ein Kritiker des Ablaßhandels, wurde 1415 auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. 475[new-522] Michael Sattler, Vorsteher einer Täufergemeinde, wurde als Ketzer am 20. Mai 1527 in Rottenburg a.N. auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Einige Tage darauf exekutierte man seine Frau und weitere Anhänger. KM Den Universitätsprofessor B.Hubmaier endete 1538 in Wien auf dem Scheiterhaufen. 59[new] Giordano Bruno, ein Dominikanermönch, bestieg am 17.2.1600, nach siebenjähriger Kerkerhaft, den Scheiterhaufen auf dem Campo dei Fiori in Rom. Mitte des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts wurde der Atheist Thomas Aikenhead, ein knapp zwanzigjähriger schottischer Student, auf Betreiben der Geistlichkeit gehängt. HA Hexen -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Von den frühesten Tagen des Christentums bis zum Jahr 1484 wurden vermutlich mehrere Tausend Hexen hingerichtet. In der eigentlichen Ära der Hexenprozesse (1484-1750) endeten nach Schätzungen moderner Historiker mehrere Hunderttausend am Galgen oder auf dem Scheiterhaufen, etwa vier Fünftel von ihnen Frauen. WV Eine (natürlich nicht vollständige) Liste mit namentlich bekannten Opfern findet man hier: The Burning of Witches - A Chronicle of the Burning Times Religionskriege und Reformation -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 15. Jahrhundert: Kreuzzüge gegen die Hussiten, Tausende kamen dabei um. 30[new] 1538 befahl Papst Paul III. einen Kreuzzug gegen das abgefallene England, und erklärte alle Engländer zu Sklaven Roms. Zum Glück schlug das Unternehmen fehl. 31[new] 1568 beschloß das Spanische Inquisitionstribunal die Beseitigung von drei Millionen aufständischer Holländer in den (damals spanischen) Niederlanden. Zwischen 5000 und 6000 Protestanten wurden von den spanischen Truppen des katholischen Spanien ertränkt: "ein Desaster, von dem die Bürger von Emden zuerst erfuhren, als mehrere tausend breitkrempige holländische Hüte den Fluß hinabtrieben." 31[new,SH 216new] 1572 wurden in Frankreich 20 000 Hugenotten auf Befehl des Papstes Pius V. ermordet. Bis ins 17. Jahrhundert flohen 200 000 weitere. 31[new] 17. Jahrhundert: Katholiken erschlugen den Führer der Protestanten, Gaspard de Coligny. Nach dem Mord verstümmelte der Mob seinen Leichnam, "sie schnitten ihm den Kopf ab, seine Hände, seine Genitalien,... und warfen ihn in den Fluß ...aber dann erschien er es ihnen nicht einmal wert, Fischfutter zu werden, also wurde er wieder herausgezogen und seine Überreste zu den Galgen von Montfaulcon geschleppt, 'um dort als Futter und Nahrung für Raben und Krähen zu enden'." 191[new] 17. Jahrhundert: Das protestantische Magdeburg wird von katholischen Truppen geplündert und verwüstet, etwa 30 000 Protestanten erschlagen. "In einer einzigen Kirche fand man fünfzig geköpfte Frauen," berichtete der Dichter Friedrich Schiller, "und Kleinkinder, die noch an den Brüsten ihrer leblosen Mütter saugten." (meine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen) 191[new] 17. Jahrhundert: Der Dreißigjährige Krieg (Protestanten gegen Katholiken) dezimiert etwa 40% der Bevölkerung, vor allem in Deutschland. 31[new-32] Juden -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Schon im 4. und 5. Jahrhundert brannten Christen Synagogen nieder. In der Mitte des vierten Jahrhunderts wurde die erste Synagoge auf Befehl des Bischofs Innozenz von Dertona, Norditalien, zerstört. Die erste Synagoge, die niedergebrannt wurde, hatte in der Nähe des Euphrat gestanden. Den Befehl zu ihrer Zerstörung erteilte der Bishof von Kallinikon im Jahr 388. 450[new] 694 beschließt das 17. Konzil von Toledo, die Juden zu versklaven, ihr Eigentum zu konfiszieren, und ihre Kinder zur Taufe zu zwingen. 454[new] 1010 ließ der Bishop von Limoges die Juden der Stadt, die sich nicht zum Christentum bekehren wollten, vertreiben oder umbringen. 453[new] 1096 Zu Beginn des Ersten Kreuzzugs wurden Tausende Juden erschlagen, im Ganzen vielleicht 12.000. Unter anderem waren betroffen: Worms am 18.5.1096, Mainz am 27.5.1096 (1100 Personen), Köln, Neuss, Altenahr, Wevelinghoven, Xanten, Moers, Dortmund, Kerpen, Trier, Metz, Regensburg, Prag (alle in Deutschland außer Metz und Prag). EJ 1147 Ebenfalls zu Anfang des Zweiten Kreuzzugs erschlug man in den franösischen Orten Ham, Sully, Carentan, und Rameru mehrere Hundert Juden. 57[new] 1189/90 Die jüdischen Gemeinden Englands plünderte man aus Anlaß des Dritten Kreuzzugs. 40[new] 1235 wurden in Fulda 34 jüdische Männer und Frauen umgebracht. 41[new] 1257 und 1267 beseitigte man die jüdischen Gemeinden von London, Canterbury, Northampton, Lincoln, Cambridge, und anderen Städten. 41[new] 1290 sollen in Böhmen 10 000 Juden umgebracht worden sein. 41[new] 1337 Ausgehend von Deggendorf verbreiteten sich hysterische antijüdische Pogrome über 51 Städte in Bayern, Österreich und Polen. 41[new] 1348 verbrannte man die Juden von Basel und Straßburg, insgesamt zweitausend Menschen. 41[new] 1349 wurden in mehr als 350 Städten Deutschlands alle Juden ermordet, zumeist lebendig verbrannt. In diesem einzigen Jahr wurden mehr Juden von Christen ermordet, als in Hunderten von Jahren antiker römischer Christenverfolgung zum Opfer gefallen waren. 42[new] 1389 schlachtete man in Prag 3 000 Juden ab. 42[new] 1391 ermordete man unter Führung des Erzbischofs Martinez in Sevilla etwa 4 000 Juden und verkaufte weitere 25 000 als Sklaven. 454[new] Sie waren leicht zu erkennen gewesen, denn man hatte alle Juden ab dem Alter von zehn Jahren gezwungen, ein farbiges "Schandabzeichen" an der Kleidung zu tragen, der historische Ursprung des späteren "Judensterns" der Nazizeit. 1492, im selben Jahr, als Kolumbus die Segel setzen ließ, eine Neue Welt zu erobern, wurden am 30.6.1492 mehr als 150 000 Juden aus Spanien vertrieben, viele von ihnen kamen unterwegs um. 470[new-476] 1648 brachte man in den sog. Chmielnitzki Massakern in Polen etwa 200 000 Juden um. 43[new] (Mir wird übel ...) so geht das weiter und weiter, Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert, geradewegs bis hin zu den Öfen von Auschwitz. Ureinwohner -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bereits mit Christoph Kolumbus, einem ehemaligen Sklavenhändler, der später Karriere als Heiliger Kreuzfahrer machen sollte, begann die Eroberung der Neuen Welt, wie üblich zum Zwecke der Verbreitung des Christentums. Schon wenige Stunden nach der Landung auf der ersten bewohnten Insel, auf die er in der Karibik stieß, ließ er sechs Eingeborene gefangennehmen und fortschaffen, die, so schrieb er, "gute Diener und Knechte abgeben müßten, ... und die man leicht zum Christentum bekehren könnte, denn wie mir schien, gehörten sie gar keiner Religion an." 200[new] Während Kolumbus so die Ureinwohner als "Götzendiener" bezeichnete und als "Sklaven, soviel auch immer die Spanische Krone geliefert haben möchte," beschrieb sein Kumpan Michele de Cuneo, ein italienischer Edelmann, die Eingeborenen als "Tiere", denn "sie essen, wenn sie Hunger haben," und sie "lieben sich ganz offen, wann immer ihnen danach ist." 204[new-205] Auf jeder Insel die er betrat, rammte Kolumbus ein Kreuz in den Boden, "und verlas die erforderliche Verlautbarung" - das Requerimiento - um die Insel im Namen seiner Katholischen Herren für Spanien in Besitz zu nehmen. Und "niemand erhob Einspruch." Sollten die Indianer freilich ihre Zustimmung verweigern (oder vielleicht schlicht kein Wort Spanisch verstehen?), hieß es im Requerimiento weiter: "Hiermit garantiere ich, daß wir mit Gottes Hilfe und aller Macht in Euer Land eindringen werden, gegen Euch Krieg führen werden, ... um Euch dem Joch und der Herrschaft der Kirche zu unterwerfen ... wir werden Euch jeden erdenklichen Schaden zufügen soviel wir nur immer vermögen, gerade so wie widersetzlichen Vasallen, die ihren Herrn nicht anerkennen und nicht gehorchen wollen, sondern widersprechen." 66[new] Entsprechend lauteten auch die Worte von John Winthrop, dem ersten Gouverneur der Massachusetts Bay Colony: "justifieinge the undertakeres of the intended Plantation in New England ... to carry the Gospell into those parts of the world, ... and to raise a Bulworke against the kingdome of the Ante-Christ." 235[new] (Übers.: ...rechtfertigt die Unternehmung der geplanten Pflanzung in Neuengland, ... das Evangelium in jene Teile der Welt zu bringen, ... und daselbst ein Bollwerk gegen das Reich des Antichrist zu errichten.) Im Schnitt gingen schon zwei Drittel der Ureinwohner an den von Europäern eingeschleppten Pocken zugrunde, bevor es überhaupt zu Gewalttätigkeiten kam. Das allerdings war den Christen selbstverständlich "ein wunderbares Zeichen der unermeßlichen Güte und Vorsehung Gottes!" So schrieb zum Beispiel der Gouverneur der Massachusetts Bay Colony 1634, "was die Eingeborenen betrifft, so sind sie fast alle an den Pocken gestorben, und so hat denn der HERR unseren Anspruch auf unseren Besitz geklärt." 109[new,238] Allein auf der Insel Hispaniola, nach den ersten Besuchen durch Kolumbus, betrauerten die eingeborenen Arawak, ein vergleichsweise harmloses und glückliches Volk, das auf einer Insel üppiger Ressourcen lebte, einem wahren Paradies, bald fünfzig Tausend Tote. 204[new] Die überlebenden Indianer fielen spanischen Angriffen, Morden, Vergewaltigungen und der Versklavung zum Opfer. Einer der Täter berichtete: "So viele Indianer waren tot, daß man sie gar nicht zählen konnte. Über das ganze Land verstreut lagen überall tote Indianer. Der Gestank war durchdringend und pestilenzialisch." 69[new] Der indianische Häuptling Hatuey floh mitsamt seinem Volk, wurde aber gefangengenommen und lebendig verbrannt. Als "sie ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen banden, bat ihn ein Franziskanerbruder inständig, er möge Jesus sein Herz öffnen, damit seine Seele in den Himmel eingehen könne, anstatt in die Verdammnis hinabzufahren. Hatuey erwiderte, wenn der Himmel der Ort sei, an den die Christen kämen, ziehe er die Hölle vor." 70[new] Was dann mit seinem Volk geschah, beschrieb ein Augenzeuge: "Den Spaniern gefiel es, sich allerlei absonderliche Grausamkeiten einfallen zu lassen... Sie machten auch breite Galgen, so, daß die Füße beinahe die Erde berührten der Erstickung vorzubeugen, hingen zu Ehren des Erlösers und der zwölf Apostel je dreizehn und dreizehn Indianer an jeden derselben, legten dann Holz und Feuer darunter, und verbrannten sie lebendig." 72[new, DO 211new] Bei anderen Gelegenheiten erfand man weitere Lustbarkeiten: "Die Spanier hackten den einen den Arm ab, anderen die Hüfte oder ein Bein, um manchen mit einem Schlag den Kopf abzutrennen, nicht anders als Metzger, die Schafe für den Markttag schlachten. Sechshundert, einschließlich des Kaziken, wurden so abgeschlachtet wie wilde Tiere.... Vasco Balboa ließ vierzig von ihnen von Hunden zerreißen." 83[new] Die "Bevölkerung der Insel, die auf etwa acht Millionen zur Zeit von Kolumbus Ankunft geschätzt wird, war so bereits um die Hälfte oder gar zwei Drittel gesunken, noch ehe das Jahr 1496 zu Ende ging." Schließlich, nachdem die Einwohner der Insel völlig ausgerottet waren, sahen sich die Spanier "gezwungen", ihre Sklaven von anderen Karibikinseln zu importieren, die jedoch bald dasselbe Schicksal erlitten. So "wurden die Millionen von Ureinwohnern der Karibik in weniger als einem Vierteljahrhundert effektiv liquidiert." 72[new-73] "In weniger als der normalen Lebensspanne eines einzigen Menschen wurde damit eine ganze Kultur von Millionen Menschen, die für Tausende von Jahren in ihrer Heimat ansässig gewesen waren, ausgerottet." 75[new] "Und darauf wandten die Spanier ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Festland von Mexiko und Zentralamerika zu. Das Gemetzel hatte noch kaum begonnen. Die edle Stadt Tenochtitlán City kam als nächstes." 75[new] Hernando Cortez, Francisco Pizarro, Hernando De Sotonew und Hunderte anderer spanische Konquistadoren plünderten und zerstörten süd- und mittelamerikanische Zivilisationen im Namen ihres Herrn Jesus Christus (De Sotonew plünderte außerdem noch Florida - die "Blühende"). "Als sich das 16. Jahrhundert dem Ende zuneigte, hatten sich etwa 200 000 Spanier in Amerika angesiedelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wahrscheinlich schon mehr als 60 000 000 Ureinwohner tot." 95[new] Natürlich verhielten sich die ersten Siedler auf dem Gebiet der heutigen U.S.A. kein bißchen anders. Obwohl kaum einer der Siedler ohne indianische Hilfe den Winter überlebt hätte, machten sie sich schon bald daran, die Indianer zu vertreiben und auszurotten. Der Krieg nordamerikanischer Indianer untereinander war eine vergleichsweise harmlose Angelegenheit, gemessen an dem, was in Europa üblich war, und diente eher dem Ausgleich von Beleidigungen, keineswegs aber dem Erobern von Land. So wunderten sich denn auch die christlichen Pilgerväter: "ihre Kriege sind bei weitem nicht so blutig..." ("their Warres are farre less bloudy"), und daher gebe es "auf beiden Seiten kein großes Gemetzel" ("no great slawter of nether side"). Tatsächlich könne "es vorkommen, daß sie sieben Jahre Krieg führen und dabei nicht einmal sieben Mann umkommen", ("they might fight seven yeares and not kill seven men".) Außerdem war es bei Indianern üblich, die Frauen und Kinder des Gegners zu verschonen. 111[new] Im Frühsommer 1612 fanden einige englische Siedler das Leben der zumeist freigiebigen und freundlichen Indianer so verlockend, daß sie Jamestown verließen - "die Müßiggänger ... flüchteten zu den Indianern" ("being idell ... did runne away unto the Indyans"), um bei diesen zu leben (womit vermutlich auch einem sexuellen Notstand abgeholfen wurde). Doch "Gouverneur Thomas Dale ließ sie zusammentreiben und exekutierte sie: 'Einige ließ er hängen, einige verbrennen, andere aufs Rad flechten, wieder andere wurden auf Pfähle gespießt, und einige erschossen.' ('Some he apointed to be hanged Some burned Some to be broken upon wheles, others to be staked and some shott to deathe')." 105[new] Selbstverständlich blieben derlei elegante Maßnahmen den Engländern vorbehalten: "Das war die Verfahrensweise bei jenen, die sich wie Indianer verhielten. Für diejenigen aber, die dabei gar keine Wahl hatten, eben weil sie die Urbevölkerung von Virginia waren," machte man gleich tabula rasa: "als ein Indianer von einem Engländer beschuldigt wurde, eine Tasse gestohlen zu haben und sie nicht wieder hergab, war die englische Reaktion darauf Gewalt: man attackierte die Indianer und brannte ihr ganzes Dorf nieder." 105[new] Auf dem Gebiet des heutigen Massachusetts verübten die Pilgerväter der Kolonien einen Völkermord, der als Krieg der Pequots in die Geschichte eingegangen ist. Die Mörder waren jene puritanischen Christen Neuenglands, die selbst vor religiöser Verfolgung aus ihrer alten Heimat England geflohen waren. Als man einen Engländer tot auffand, der möglicherweise von Kriegern der Narragansett umgebracht worden war, wollten die Puritaner Blut sehen. Obwohl der Häuptling der Narragansetts um Schonung bat, bliesen sie zum Angriff. Irgendwie scheinen sie unterwegs aber aus dem Auge verloren zu haben, auf was sie eigentlich aus gewesen waren, denn als sie später von einigen Pequot begrüßt wurden, die selbst seit langem mit den Narragansetts in Fehde lagen, griffen die puritanischen Truppen die Pequots an und brannten ihre Dörfer nieder. Der Kommandant der Puritaner, John Mason, schrieb nach einem der Massaker: "Und fürwahr, solchen Schrecken brachte der Allmächtige über ihre Seelen, daß sie vor uns flohen, geradewegs in die Flammen, wo viele von ihnen zugrunde gingen ... Gott kam über sie und hohnlachte über seine Feinde, die Feinde seines Volkes, und ließ sie zu einem Feuerofen werden ... So richtete der HERR die Heiden, und häufte die Toten auf": Männer, Frauen, Kinder. ("And indeed such a dreadful Terror did the Almighty let fall upon their Spirits, that they would fly from us and run into the very Flames, where many of them perished ... God was above them, who laughed his Enemies and the Enemies of his People to Scorn, making them as a fiery Oven ... Thus did the Lord judge among the Heathen, filling the Place with dead Bodies") 113[new-114] Und so "gefiel es denn dem HERRN, unsere Feinde ins Hinterteil zu treten, und uns ihr Land zum Erbteil zu geben" ("the Lord was pleased to smite our Enemies in the hinder Parts, and to give us their land for an inheritance". 111[new]. Da Mason davon ausgehen konnte, daß seine Leser ihre Bibel kannten, brauchte er nicht noch die Worte zitieren, die sich hier anschließen: "Aus den Städten dieser Völker jedoch, die der Herr, dein Gott, dir als Erbbesitz gibt, darfst Du nichts, was Atem hat, am Leben lassen. Vielmehr sollst du sie der Vernichtung weihen, so wie es der Herr, dein Gott, dir zur Pflicht gemacht hat..." (5.Mose 20). Sein Kumpan Underhill erinnerte daran, wie "eindrucksvoll und trübselig der blutige Anblick für die jungen Soldaten war" ("how great and doleful was the bloody sight to the view of the young soldiers"), doch, so versicherte er seinen Lesern, "manchmal bestimmt die Heilige Schrift nun einmal, daß Frauen und Kinder mitsamt ihren Eltern untergehen müssen" ("sometimes the Scripture declareth women and children must perish with their parents"). 114[new] Andere Indianer fielen Giftanschlägen zum Opfer. Die Siedler richteten sogar Hunde speziell darauf ab, Indianer zu jagen und kleine Kinder von den Armen ihrer Mütter zu reißen und zu zerfleischen. Um sie mit ihren eigenen Worten zu zitieren: "Bluthunde um sie zu jagen und Mastiffs, sie zu ergreifen" ("blood Hounds to draw after them, and Mastives to seaze them"). Hierbei hatten sich die Puritaner von den Methoden ihrer spanischen Zeitgenossen inspirieren lassen. So ging das fort, bis die Pequot nahezu ausgerottet waren. 107[new-119] Die Handvoll Überlebender wurde dann "unter die Siedler verteilt, um in Knechtschaft zu leben. John Endicott und sein Pastor schrieben an den Gouverneur und erbaten sich ihren 'Anteil' an den Gefangenen, 'insbesondere eine junge Frau oder ein Mädchen, und einen Knaben, wenn es beliebt', ('a young woman or girle and a boy if you thinke good')." 115[new] Andere Indianerstämme erlitten dasselbe Geschick. So kommentierten die frommen Ausrotter: "Gottes Wille, der uns zuguterletzt doch Grund gibt zu sagen: 'Wie herrlich ist seine Güte! Wie herrlich ist seine Pracht!" ("God's Will, which will at last give us cause to say: How Great is His Goodness! and How Great is his Beauty!") "Und so brachte sie denn unser Herr Jesus dazu, sich vor ihm zu verneigen und Staub zu lecken!" ("Thus doth the Lord Jesus make them to bow before him, and to lick the Dust!") TA Wie noch heute, war das Lügen zur höheren Ehre Gottes, oder zu ihrem Vorteil gegenüber Heiden, für die damaligen Christen erlaubt: "Friedensverträge wurden bereits mit der Absicht unterzeichnet, sie zu brechen. So riet etwa der Staatsrat von Virginia, wenn die Indianer 'nach dem Vertragsabschluß erst beruhigt sind, haben wir nicht nur den Vorteil sie zu überraschen, sondern auch ihren Mais zu schneiden.'" ("the Indians grow secure uppon the treatie, we shall have the better Advantage both to surprise them, & cutt downe theire Corne.") 106[new] Im Jahre 1624 hackten etwa sechzig schwerbewaffnete Engländer 800 wehrlose indianische Männer, Frauen, und Kinder in Stücke. 107[new] Bei einem einzigen Massaker während des "King Philip's War" von 1675-1676 wurden etwa "600 Indianer umgebracht. Der angesehene Pastor der Zweiten Kirche von Boston, Cotton Mather, bezeichnete das Massaker später als 'Grillpartie' ('barbeque')." 115[new] Um zusammanzufassen: Vor der Ankunft der Engländer hatte die Bevölkerung der Abenaki im westlichen New Hampshire und Vermont etwa 12 000 gezählt. Weniger als ein halbes Jahrhundert waren noch etwa 250 am Leben geblieben - eine Vernichtung von 98%. Das Volk der Pocumtuck hatte mehr als 18 000 gezählt, fünfzig Jahre später war ihre Zahl auf 920 gefallen - 95% waren tot. Das Volk der Quiripi-Unquachog hatte etwa 30 000 gezählt, nach fünfzig Jahren blieben gerade noch 1500 am Leben - 95% waren tot. Das Volk der Massachusetts hatte mindestens 44 000 Personen gezählt, nach fünfzig Jahren lebten kaum noch 6000 - 81% waren tot. 118[new] Dies sind nur einige Beispiele der Vielzahl von Stämmen, die vor der Ankunft der Christen in Nordamerika lebten. All dies geschah noch vor der großen Pockenepidemie der Jahre 1677 und 1678. Und das Blutbad hatte gerade erst begonnen. All das war erst der Beginn der Kolonisation durch Europäer, vor der eigentlichen Zeit des sogenannten Wilden Westens. Im ganzen kamen wahrscheinlich mehr als 150 Millionen Indianer (in Nord- und Südamerika) zwischen 1500 to 1900 ums Leben, im Durchschnitt etwa zwei Drittel durch von Eurpoäern eingeschleppte Pocken und andere Epidemien (wobei nicht unerwähnt bleiben sollte, daß seit etwa 1750 Indianer durch infizierte Geschenke auch absichtlich angesteckt wurden). Damit bleiben noch immer 50 Millionen, deren Tod direkt auf Gewalt, unmenschliche Behandlung oder Sklaverei zurückzuführen ist. Und in etlichen Ländern, wie zum Beispiel Brasilien und Guatemala, setzt sich das - auf kleiner Flamme sozusagen - bis heute fort. Weitere ruhmreiche Stationen der Geschichte der U.S.A. Pastor Solomon Stoddard, eine der angesehensten religiösen Autoritäten von Neuengland, "ersuchte 1703 ganz formell den Gouverneur von Massachusetts, den Kolonisten die finanziellen Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen, um große Hundemeuten zu erwerben und die Hunde darauf abrichten zu können, 'Indianer so wie Bären zu jagen'." 241[new] Das Massaker von Sand Creek, Colorado, 29. November 1864. Colonel John Chivington, ein früherer Methodistenprediger und noch immer im Gemeindevorstand ("Ich brenne darauf in Blut zu waten") ließ ein Dorf der Cheyenne mit etwa 600 Bewohnern - fast nur Frauen und Kinder - zusammenschießen, obwohl der Häuptling eine weiße Fahne schwenkte: etwa 400-500 Tote. Ein Augenzeuge berichtete: "Da waren etwa dreißig bis vierzig Squaws, die sich schutzsuchend in einem Loch versteckten; sie schickten ein kleines Mädchen, etwa sechs Jahre alt, mit einer weißen Fahne an einem Stock, heraus. Sie war erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, da wurde sie getroffen und erschossen. Später wurden alle Frauen in dem Loch getötet..." 131[new] Noch mehr blutige Einzelheiten. (engl.) Um 1860 "kommentierte der Geistliche Rufus Anderson das Blutbad, das die Urbevölkerung der Insel Hawaii bis dahin schon um mindestens 90 Prozent dezimiert hatte. Er konnte darin keine Tragödie erkennen: das zu erwartende totale Aussterben der Urbevölkerung von Hawaii war schließlich ganz natürlich, sagte der Missionar, in etwa vergleichbar 'mit der Amputation kranker Glieder am Körper'." 244[new] Kirchliche Greuel im 20. Jahrhundert -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Katholische Vernichtungslager Überraschend wenige wissen, daß die Vernichtungslager der Nazis in Europa zur Zeit des zweiten Weltkriegs keineswegs die einzigen waren. In den Jahren 1942-1943 gab es auch in Kroatien zahlreiche Vernichtungslager, die von den Katholischen Ustaschi unter ihrem Diktator Ante Paveliç betrieben wurden, einem praktizierenden Katholiken, der regelmäßig den damaligen Papst besuchte. Es gab sogar Konzentrationslager speziell für Kinder! In den kroatischen Konzentrationslagern wurden vor allem christlich-orthodoxe Serben, aber auch eine beträchtliche Zahl von Juden ermordet. Am berüchtigtsten war das Lager Jasenovac, sein Kommandant war zeitweilig ein gewisser Miroslav Filipoviç, ein Franziskanerpater, der als "Bruder Tod" gefürchtet war. Wie die Nazis verbrannten hier die katholischen Ustaschi ihre Opfer in Öfen, allerdings lebend, anders als die Nazis, die ihre Opfer wenigstens zuvor vergast hatten. Aber die meisten ihrer Opfer wurden schlicht erschlagen, erstochen, und erschossen, man schätzt ihre Gesamtzahl auf immerhin etwa 300 000 bis 600 000, und das in einem ja vergleichsweise kleinen Land. Viele der Mörder waren Franziskanermönche, die damals oft mit Maschinenpistolen bewaffnet waren. Diese kroatischen Greueltaten waren derart entsetzlich, daß selbst einige Offiziere vom Sicherheitsdienst der SS (!), die das Geschehen beobachtet hatten, bei Adolf Hitler Beschwerde einreichten (was diesen allerdings nicht weiter interessierte). Der damalige Papst aber wußte von diesen Greueln, und tat nichts, um sie zu verhindern. MV (Nachtrag des Autors: Vor dem Hintergrund dieser Geschichte wirkte die Berichterstattung der Medien über den jüngsten Balkankonflikt manchmal geradezu gespenstisch, fielen da doch die Namen von Orten wie Banja Luka, oder Flüssen wie der Save, wo man gelegentlich noch heute Gebeine der ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor Ermordeten finden kann). Katholischer Terror in Vietnam Im Jahr 1954 hatten vietnamesische Freiheitskämpfer - der Viet Minh - endlich die französische Kolonialregierung in Nordvietnam besiegt, die bis dahin von den U.S.A. schon mit mehr als 2 Milliarden Dollar unterstützt worden war. Obwohl die Sieger religiöse Freiheit für alle proklamierten - die meisten nicht buddhistischen Vietnamesen waren katholisch -, veranlaßten großangelegte antikommunistische Propagandakampagnen eine Vielzahl von Katholiken, in den Süden des Landes zu fliehen. Mit Hilfe der katholischen Lobby in Washington, und mit Unterstützung durch Kardinal Spellman, dem Sprecher des Vatikan in der amerikanischen Politik, der später die amerikanischen Streitkräfte in Vietnam als "Truppen Christi" bezeichnen sollte, wurde ein Staatsstreich geplant, um demokratische Wahlen im Süden des Landes zu unterbinden. Wahrscheinlich wären nämlich aus solchen Wahlen auch im Süden die kommunistischen Viet Minh als Sieger hervorgegangen. Statt dessen ernannte man den fanatischen Katholiken Ngo Dinh Diem zum Präsidenten von Südvietnam. W16ff[new] Diem sorgte dafür, daß Hilfsmittel aus den U.S.A., Nahrungshilfen und Medikamente, technische und sonstige Unterstützung nur Katholiken zugute kamen. Buddhisten und buddhistische Dörfer wurden entweder ignoriert oder mußten für die Hilfen bezahlen, die die Katholiken aber umsonst erhielten. Die einzige offiziell geförderte Religion war die römisch-katholische Kirche. Die antikommunistische Hysterie entfaltete sich in Vietnam noch brutaler als ihr U.S. amerikanisches Gegenstück, die politische Hexenjagd der Mc Carthynew Ära. 1956 erließ Präsident Diem eine Verfügung, in der es hieß: "Individuen, die die nationale Verteidigung oder die allgemeine Sicherheit gefährden, können durch die Behörden in ein Konzentrationslager eingewiesen werden." Angeblich um den Kommunismus zu bekämpfen, wurden so tausende buddhistischer Demonstranten und Mönche in "Sicherheitsverwahrung" genommen. Aus Protest übergossen sich Dutzende buddhistischer Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, aber auch Mönche mit Benzin und verbrannten sich selbst (man beachte, daß hier Buddhisten sich selbst verbrannten: im Gegensatz dazu neigen Christen eher dazu, andere zu verbrennen, siehe dazu auch den letzten Absatz). In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich einige der Gefängnislager - in denen längst auch protestanische Christen und sogar Katholiken einsaßen - zu regelrechten Todeslagern entwickelt. Man schätzt, daß in dieser Zeit des Terrors (1955-1960) mindestens 24 000 Personen bei Unruhen verwundet, etwa 80 000 Menschen hingerichtet, 275 000 festgenommen und gefoltert worden sind, und etwa 500 000 waren in Konzentrations- oder Gefangenenlager verschleppt worden. 76[new-89]. Zur Unterstützung einer solchen Regierung verloren darüberhinaus im Verlauf des nächsten Jahrzehnts tausende amerikanischer Soldaten ihr Leben. Virus Catholicus Am 1. Juli 1976 starb die 23 Jahre alte Pädagogikstudentin Anneliese Michel: sie hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Tode gehungert. Monatelang schon war sie von dämonischen Visionen und Erscheinungen heimgesucht worden. Ebenfalls monatelang hatten zwei katholische Priester - und zwar mit offizieller Genehmigung des Bischofs von Würzburg - das arme Mädchen außerdem noch mit Exorzismen und Teufelsaustreibungen gepeinigt und gequält. Als sie im Krankenhaus von Klingenberg starb, war ihr Körper übersät von blutigen Wunden. Ihre Eltern, beide fanatische Katholiken, wurden wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung - insbesondere weil sie keinen Arzt konsultiert hatten - zu sechs Monaten Haft verurteilt. Doch keiner der Priester wurde gemaßregelt. Im Gegenteil: inzwischen wird das Grab von Anneliese Michel regelmäßig von ähnlich gläubigen katholischen Pilgern aufgesucht und verehrt (im siebzehnten Jahrhundert war Würzburg für seine ausgedehnten Hexenverbrennungen berüchtigt). Dieser eine Fall ist nur die Spitze eines Eisbergs solch gefährlichen Aberglaubens und ist nur aufgrund des tödlichen Ausgangs bekanntgeworden. 80[new] Massaker in Ruanda Im Jahr 1994 wurden in dem kleinen afrikanischen Land Ruanda innerhalb weniger Monate mehrere hunderttausend Zivilisten abgeschlachtet. Scheinbar handelte es sich dabei um einen Konflikt zwischen den ethnischen Gruppen der Hutu und der Tutsi (Watussi). Geraume Zeit hörte ich nur Gerüchte über eine Verstrickung des katholischen Klerus in die Greueltaten. Seltsame Dementis wurden in katholischen Kirchenpostillen abgedruckt, und das, bevor irgendjemand katholische Kirchenangehörige offiziell der Mittäterschaft beschuldigt hatte. Doch am 10. Oktober 1996 brachte der Rundfunksender S2 - der dem Christentum alles andere als kritisch gegenüber steht - in der Nachrichtensendung S2 Aktuell um 12 00 die folgende Meldung: "Sowohl anglikanische, vor allem aber katholische Priester und Nonnen stehen unter der schweren Beschuldigung, sich aktiv an der Ermordung von Menschen beteiligt zu haben. Besonders das Verhalten eines katholischen Geistlichen hat die Öffentlichkeit nicht nur in der ruandischen Hauptstadt Kigali monatelang beschäftigt. Er war Seelsorger an der Kirche zur Heiligen Familie und soll Tutsis auf die grausamste Art umgebracht haben. Unwidersprochen sind Zeugenaussagen, wonach der Geistliche mit einer Pistole im Gürtel marodierende Hutu-Milizen begleitet hat. Tatsächlich ist es in seiner Pfarrei zu einem blutigen Massaker an Tutsis gekommen, die sich schutzsuchend in dieses Gotteshaus geflüchtet hatten. Selbst heute, zwei Jahre später, gibt es noch viele Katholiken in Kigali, die wegen der nach ihrer Meinung erwiesenen Mittäterschaft eines Teils der Priester keinen Schritt mehr über die kirchlichen Schwellen setzen. Es gibt in Ruanda kaum eine Kirche (!), in der nicht geflohene Menschen - Frauen, Kinder, alte Leute - im Anblick des Kreuzes brutal erschlagen, abgeschlachtet worden sind. Augenzeugen berichten, Geistliche hätten in Verstecken untergetauchte Tutsis verraten und sie an die machetenartigen Messer der Hutu-Milizen geliefert. Es gibt inzwischen auch erdrückende Beweise dafür, daß sich ganz offenbar auch katholische Nonnen während der Zeit des Völkermords in Ruanda mit schwerer Schuld beladen haben. In diesem Zusammenhang werden immer wieder zwei Benediktinerinnen erwähnt, die inzwischen in ein belgisches Kloster geflüchtet sind, um sich dem Zugriff der ruandischen Justiz zu entziehen. Die eine hat nach übereinstimmenden Aussagen von Überlebenden die Hutu-Mörder gerufen und sie zu mehreren tausend Menschen geführt, die in ihrem Kloster Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Mit Gewalt seien die Todgeweihten aus der Kirchenanlage herausgetrieben worden und unmittelbar vor den Türen im Beisein der Nonne ermordet worden. Auch die andere Benediktinerin habe direkt mit den Mörderbanden der Hutu-Milizen zusammengearbeitet. Auch von ihr berichten Augenzeugen, sie habe kaltblütig und ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen mitangesehen, wie Menschen abgeschlachtet wurden. Man wirft ihr sogar vor, und auch dafür gibt es Zeugnisse, daß sie den Killern Petroleum besorgt hat, mit dem die Opfer bei lebendigem Leib angezündet und verbrannt wurden." S2 Offenbar hat diese Nachricht einen Nachtrag erhalten. Meldung der BBC: Priests get death sentence for Rwandan genocide BBC NEWS April 19, 1998 A court in Rwanda has sentenced two Roman Catholic priests to death for their role in the genocide of 1994, in which up to a million Tutsis and moderate Hutus were killed. Pope John Paul said the priests must be made to account for their actions. Different sections of the Rwandan church have been widely accused of playing an active role in the genocide of 1994... Wie man also sieht, ist für das Christentum das Mittelalter niemals wirklich zu Ende. Das Entsetzlichste aber ist, daß jede Generation von Christen die Verbrechen und Greuel, die eine Generation früher von ihren Glaubensgenossen im Namen des Christentums begangen wurden, verleugnen und bestreiten, oder, falls das nicht mehr möglich ist, flugs behauptet wird: oh, aber das waren ja keine richtigen Christen! Wahre Christen sind nur diejenigen, die ihren Nächsten lieben, Gutes tun usw. usw. Als ob das nicht Anhänger jeder beliebigen Religion von sich behaupteten. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wenn ich heute Christen über Moral sprechen höre, wird mir übel. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quellen Alle Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen von mir. DA K.Deschner, Abermals krähte der Hahn, Stuttgart 1962. DO K.Deschner, Opus Diaboli, Reinbek 1987. DZ DIE ZEIT Nr.5, 1998. EC P.W.Edbury, Crusade and Settlement, Cardiff Univ. Press 1985. EJ S.Eidelberg, The Jews and the Crusaders, Madison 1977. HA Hunter, M., Wootton, D., Atheism from the Reformation to the Enlightenment, Oxford 1992. KM Schröder-Kappus, E., Wagner, W., Michael Sattler. Ein Märtyrer in Rottenburg, Tübingen, TVT Medienverlag 1992. LI H.C.Lea, The Inquisition of the Middle Ages, New York 1961. LM E.Le Roy Ladurie, Montaillou. Ein Dorf vor dem Inquisitor 1294-1324, Frankfurt/M 1982. MM M.Margolis, A.Marx, A History of the Jewish People. MV A.Manhattan, The Vatican's Holocaust, Springfield 1986. Außerdem: V.Dedijer, The Yugoslav Auschwitz and the Vatican, Buffalo NY, 1992. NC J.T.Noonan, Contraception: A History of its Treatment by the Catholic Theologians and Canonists, Cambridge/Mass., 1992. S2 Nachrichtensendung von S2 Aktuell, 10. Oktober '96, 12:00. SH D.Stannard, American Holocaust, Oxford University Press 1992. SP Nachrichtenmagazin Der Spiegel, no.49, 12/2/1996. TA A True Account of the Most Considerable Occurrences that have Hapned in the Warre Between the English and the Indians in New England, London 1676. TG F.Turner, Beyond Geography, New York 1980. WW H.Wollschläger: Die bewaffneten Wallfahrten gen Jerusalem, Zürich 1973. (Das beste was ich je zum Thema Kreuzzüge gelesen habe. Enthält eine Zusammenstellung christlicher mittelalterlicher Chroniken. Leider nicht mehr im Druck). WV Schätzungen der Anzahl hingerichteter Hexen: N.Cohn, Europe's Inner Demons: An Enquiry Inspired by the Great Witch Hunt, Frogmore 1976, 253. R.H.Robbins, The Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and Demonology, New York 1959, 180. J.B.Russell, Witchcraft in the Middle Ages, Ithaca/NY 1972, 39. H.Zwetsloot, Friedrich Spee und die Hexenprozesse, Trier 1954, 56.